Ladies Shouldn't Be Messed With
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: Jane wants Lisbon, but can't work up the nerve to wear his heart on his sleeve. Add in a nosy "other half", music, and questions with answers and you have an interesting Jisbon tale.
1. Chapter 1

Hope it's good, I like how this story is developing and is my top priority b/c this has my interest most right now. Don't own the show or iPods, so please don't sue me :]

It was a relatively normal afternoon at the CBI, and that in itself was something that never ceased to amaze Teresa Lisbon. Playing her iPod on its dock behind her, she decided that she wanted to be nosy and see what her team was up to. As she looked through her blinds in her office, she couldn't help the sense of loyalty, trust, and family settle over her. She watched as Grace Van Pelt was trying to be discreet as she watched Wayne Rigsby bend over to pick up a pencil he had dropped, and almost died of laughter when she overheard Cho say that she may burn a hole through Rigsby's butt. Van Pelt turned an almost cherry tomato color that covered her entire face and a good part of her neck. She even noticed that Cho had cracked a barely- there smile due to his embarrassment of his colleagues/friends. She then almost fell out of her chair when Patrick Jane decided that it was time to let the cat out of the bag about Cho's 'Team Jacob- Team Edward dilemma'. Tears were forming in her eyes when she noticed the dark look Cho shot all three of them right before they all burst out laughing.

As Lisbon gathered herself, she noticed that she wasn't the only one doing some people watching in the office. As she looked back to her team and pain in the ass consultant, she was caught up in a stare with eyes so blue she thought she was dreaming. Jane had caught her watching them, and she felt her own blush creep up her neck as he held her gaze while making his way towards her office. She would have gotten up and made an excuse to leave, but decided that she liked these one on one moments she has with Jane. Despite her attempts at threatening his life, he was someone that you could be honest with without having to say anything. He saw it all, and sometimes it was easier then actually saying it out loud, though she never planned on telling him that. She watched as he opened her door and sat in a chair in front of her desk wearing that annoying smirk on her face that she swears he saves for her.

"My dear Lisbon, you must be quite the little country fan, but this song does confuse me a bit…" he says, because he heard the end of a Taylor Swift song, and currently listening to "She's A Lady". He tries to hide his laughter behind his hand as she scrambles to turn off her iPod, and he thinks it's adorable how embarrassed she seems.

"Jane don't make me shoot you…" she says warningly as she turns back to him.

Raising his hands in a surrendering gesture, he answers her unasked questions.

"Don't worry Lisbon, this'll be out little secret," he winks and she blushes a brighter red," but I do have one question" he says, and watches as her demeanor changes from embarrassed to defensive as she raises her eyebrow in a 'continue' type of way.

"Taylor Swift, really? And I thought Cho's Twilight dilemma was something that shocked me…" he said, finally letting his laughter out, and she found herself less annoyed with him and more enchanted by the mere sound of his laughter. _He should laugh more often… _Her eyes widen a bit and she's thankful he was still trying to stop laughing to notice.

He stopped laughing and looked at her, trying to analyze everything written on her face, and she couldn't help but fidget as she felt his eyes all over her face. He leaned back and smiled at her, but it was one of those rare smiles that you can't help but join in on. As they smiled at each other, they didn't notice Cho knocking on the door until he came barging in, breaking the spell between them. Sensing the tension, he asked bluntly,

"Did I interrupt something because a few minutes of knocking wasn't for my amusement…" he said flatly, and Jane and Lisbon couldn't help but smile and ask what he needed.

"There's a woman at the front desk asking for her other half of 27 years boss. She said that he was working for the CBI, and no I swear she isn't crazy" he deadpanned, looking between Lisbon's confused face and Jane's brightening face. He turned to Cho eagerly and asked,

"Did this woman seem about 5'3, blonde hair, grey eyes, and entirely gorgeous by any chance?" he asked in an innocent tone, all the while Lisbon sat behind her desk wondering who the hell this woman was and why, even before meeting her, she already disliked her.

Cho raised his eyebrow, but otherwise showed no emotion as he confirmed Jane's description. Once Jane found out that he was indeed correct, he all but ran over Cho to get to the front desk where this mystery woman was.

"Boss, what the hell was that?" Cho looked at Lisbon from the door noting her irritated expression and tight grip on her green iPod that made her knuckles turn white.

She stood up and made her way to the door, stopping only briefly to answer Cho's question before going after Jane in sheer curiosity.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but I'm going to find out" she said as she walked past him in the direction of the kitchen, then he saw her wait for Jane to get back while she pretended to look busy.

_Oh yeah, like you'd accept 'just a friend' from Jane anyway._

Okay, so this is my first attempt at a major pairing, since I've only done Cristina/Jackson for Grey's Anatomy and Morgan/Prentiss for Criminal Minds. Help me out by telling me your thoughts and maybe this could be something good :] Songs were by Taylor Swift- I'd Lie which may show up again, and She's A Lady- Forever The Sickest Kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Read, enjoy. I don't own anything, but please review for me :]

As Lisbon stands in the kitchen, she can't help how much this stranger affects her. She doesn't even know this woman and she already labeled her many inappropriate things in her head. But the one that came to the forefront was _his past. _She hated that she cared, but she knew that deep down she wished she had some sort of clue as to what made Patrick Jane tick. He was a mentalist after all, but knowing that there was a gorgeous woman that he has known a good part of his life showed up again, it unsettled her and made her realize that it wasn't just the curiosity of who this stranger was; it was who this woman was to Jane. As she decided that looking as if she were busy would be the best approach, she decided to make herself a cup of what the CBI claimed was coffee. As she waited for her coffee, she got her first glimpse of just what this gorgeous woman looked like, and it made her mad to no end. She was this model- looking woman with golden blonde hair and a figure to kill for. She also had legs that went on for miles, and when she turned in Lisbon's direction, she got lost in these amazing grey eyes that seemed to enchant whoever was fortunate to look. She grabbed her mug and went into the bullpen to face this woman, only to find her entire team surrounding her as she sat on Jane's couch. They were talking adamantly about something, but what caught her attention was Jane's lack of appearance. That is, until she felt a poke to her side that made her jump and whirl around on the culprit, only to find a smug looking Jane leaning against the wall behind her.

"You really should be careful Lisbon, you could have spilled that all over my nice clean suit" he said, and he picked a piece of imaginary lint of the front of his vest.

"Well maybe I should have..." she mumbled as she turned to watch her team still enchanted by their new visitor. Jane took a step forward to stand just behind Lisbon, close enough to feel her body heat and feel her shiver.

"Cold Lisbon?" he asks trying not to laugh, but before he gets to attempt to stop himself, she elbows him in the stomach and steps a few feet away from him. He lurches over and starts coughing, taking gigantic deep breaths to feel better only resulting in more coughing. Lisbon is off to the side and laughing behind her mug, watching as her team and Jane's visitor look quizzically at him. Finally catching his breath, he looks over at Lisbon and mouths 'EVIL' with one of his eyebrows raised while the others look around at each other. He then stands straight up again and strides over to the blonde woman.

"Teresa my dear, this is my other half Samantha. Sam, this is Teresa Lisbon" he says, moving his arm in a sweeping gesture as if to show off the prizes on The Price Is Right. Samantha locks eyes with Lisbon and can tell the woman isn't one of her biggest fans. She slowly walks up to Lisbon and offers a well manicured hand for a handshake that Lisbon begrudgingly takes.

"It's nice to finally put a face to name, and by the way I'm his cousin so don't worry. Patrick talks about you all the time, but he never did your appearance justice." Teresa blushes a bright crimson, as Samantha turns to look at Jane who has narrowed his eyes at her and grabbed her arm, already dragging her to the elevator. As they wait for it to come up, she tells the rest of them that she wants them to have dinner together tonight. They all agree, and she tells them that she will be back at 4 to pick up Teresa and Grace. Lisbon and VanPelt look confusingly at each other before she yells 'to get ready', right before she is dragged into the elevator. As the doors shut, Lisbon goes back to her office to ponder what tonight will bring, while her team goes back to their desks and do the same.

Turning to face Sam, Jane stops the elevator and watches as she puts up an innocent face.

"Save it Sam, I know you. Why the hell did you say that to her?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair. She thought that toying with him would be fun, but seeing him get so bent out of shape over one little comment she made told her it wasn't such a good idea.

"Pat, you know I wasn't trying to get you killed…" she saw his eyes snap back to her face and harden, so she backtracked and rephrased, "What I meant was…I wasn't trying to start anything I swear. I was just being honest."

"Yeah ok Sam. Next time another spurt of honesty hits you, fight back and keep it in your head" he said, hoping she would back off because cornering Teresa Lisbon was just asking to be shot.

"Pat, calm down. You never get this freaked out over women except for…" she left her sentence hanging, trying to find a delicate way of adding his deceased wife into the conversation. Watching as he turned from content to an almost shy demeanor, Sam finally connected the dots.

"You love her!?!" she yelled dramatically, and she only had the slightest clue that he was the least bit embarrassed by his red ears. She then whispers, as if to herself,

"Wow Pat…just wow." He kept rubbing his now bare ring finger, hoping to comfort himself. His ring had been removed a good month ago due to his developing feelings for Teresa, but he didn't need to use it as a way to shield himself any longer. He wants to be open to love her without having her doubt his feelings due to things that go unsaid. He looked back at Sam with her dazed expression and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat. He then snapped his fingers in her face as he started the elevator again. She blinked rapidly and waited for the doors to open.

"Have fun trying to get Lisbon to let her hair down Sam" Jane said as he watched her leave the elevator. She slowed her steps and took a second to throw him a mischievous look that seemed vaguely familiar to him.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it; at least I can get near her without consciously trying to restrain myself. It's called self control Pat, go Google it" she finished and laughed as she walked back out of the building. Patrick watched as the elevator doors slid closed and couldn't seem to fight the smile that was stretching across his face.

_It's good seeing you Sam, I missed you too. _

_  
_Yeah I know, I don't own Google either. review people!!! or else I'll abandon it and that'll make me sad :[_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Love the reviews, it's keeping me going. I'm on break so the more reviews I get the faster I can update. Enjoy this one, but look forward to the next two ;]

As four o'clock rolled around, all Teresa could think about was Sam and her genuine happiness at the prospect of spending time with herself and VanPelt. She had to admit that the first she heard of her she would have loved to keep a deep hate for her, but talking to her for that brief amount of time told her that Sam was just a genuinely nice person. Teresa wanted to get to know her better before making up her mind, but she was pretty and loved to embarrass Jane; what about that can't you enjoy?

Teresa then went into her desk drawer and pulled her iPod out once again, this time putting one of the earphones into her ear instead of putting it on her dock. She picked another song in her playlist and started it, killing time before Sam got there. As she listened to the lyrics of a John Mayer song, she couldn't help how much the lyrics affected;

_  
__Half of my heart's got a real good imagination  
Half of my heart's got you  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That half of my heart won't do_

She thought about everything she ever attempted, and realized that she was always in it one hundred percent. She never backed down from a challenge and faced it head on, but when it came to something of chance, she ran in the opposite direction. She was by no means a coward, nor was she stupid; the only thing Teresa Lisbon ever ran from in her life was one pain in the ass consultant that acted like a 6 year old stuck in Willie Wonka's Chocolate Factory. She wasn't about to deny that she found him attractive, (at least in her head), but there was never anything that she could use to make her take that leap and tell him; she liked him sure, but that didn't mean that she was going to throw caution to the wind. As the song came to a close, she noticed a familiar figure watching her from the doorway and it was a good time as any. As she pulled her iPod from her ears, she answered her visitors question before they had a chance to ask.

"Four o' clock already, huh? Alright, let's get ready for dinner" she said unenthusiastically, and all they did was laugh an enchanting laugh that reminded her a lot of Jane.

"Oh Teresa, don't be so pessimistic; Pat's just going to love seeing you with your hair down" Sam replied winking at her, eliciting another blight blush to grace her cheeks.

"Pat's right, your blush is rather pretty," and with that she walked to the bullpen to drag VanPelt away, giving Lisbon time to get her blush a bit under control before joining them at the elevator. Sam was standing side by side with VanPelt before the elevator, and Teresa followed them in while all the men watched them leave. As the doors were closing Sam said,

"Close your mouths boys, we'll see you at 7 at Antonio's," then they were gone.

Back at Lisbon's house, Teresa could barely fight the urge to pull all of her hair out. Sam and Grace had spent the last hour and a half going through her closet looking for something for each of them to wear, but within the past twenty minutes turned to the CBI and everybody in it.

"So Grace, what exactly made you so interested in Wayne anyway…?" Sam asked with curiosity, knowing that she had caught the woman off guard, but just couldn't help herself. She saw Grace flinch, and decided to keep talking so she wouldn't have the chance to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"I mean, I get that he's cute if you're into the big body builder types, but what makes him that one person you love to see every day?" Sam continued to raid Teresa's closet as VanPelt paused to let Sam's question sink in, and the room had taken on a slightly tense, but thoughtful atmosphere. Sam had finally found their outfits for tonight and couldn't wait to usher them in and out of the bathroom. She first made up herself so she could put all of her energy into Teresa and Grace, and boy were the results worth it. VanPelt was in a black pencil skirt with a modest slit up the side, and a deep red halter top that showed off her slender neck. She was in a simple pair of black heel and had her hair down straight as well. Teresa on the other hand was a different story entirely. Sam had picked out nice, yet tight black dress pants with a dark green tank top that had a v-neck with lace at both the top and bottom. She then layered a black vest over her tank top and put Teresa in a pair of silver heels to make appear a mere 2 inches taller, but just seemed to complete her outfit. Sam curled Lisbon's hair into loose rings that hung around her face, and made her eyes stand out by lining them with black eyeliner. Her smoky eyes made Lisbon's whole appearance seem mesmerizing yet elegant, and she would bet that more than one man tonight would take notice.

Looking at themselves in the mirror, they couldn't help the appreciative glances they shot Sam as they looked over each other's outfits.

"Thank you Sam, you did a wonderful job" VanPelt said politely, but in her head she was running through all of the possibilities tonight's dinner may bring. Lisbon, the woman who always had something to say, was speechless to say the least. She loved her clothes and makeup, but didn't understand why Sam had gone through all of the trouble. She had only met them all hours before, and yet she was willing to do all of this.

"Thank you Sam, but can I just ask you one question; why go through all this trouble for this one dinner?" she asked, turning to face Sam with a curious stare.

"Honestly Teresa? There are two men that you women work with that worship the ground you walk on and you can't see the point? We're going to be late if we don't leave now, so just let loose and have a good time ok?" Sam asked pleadingly, to which both Lisbon and VanPelt nodded their heads and piled into a cab.

"Dude, if you seriously don't stop squirming around and pacing, I'm going to throw you into oncoming traffic" Cho said irritatingly, willing Rigsby to stop acting like a thirteen year old on his first date, "she's coming, so try to retain some type of dignity" he added, already feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. Jane on the other hand, was as quiet as can be. The only sign of any inner turmoil taking place was the way Jane seemed to be drawing on the cement with his shoes when he thought no one was looking. He kept drawing out a TL, and Cho found this immensely amusing. He's known for quite some time that his boss and Jane have feelings for each other, but knew that until Jane was ring free, there was no chance. He knew the ring came off about a month ago, but he wasn't too sure if Lisbon noticed. He wanted them to both be happy, so tonight was an effort towards that. As he noticed a cab pull up right in front of them, Cho had to literally restrain himself from collapsing on the floor from laughter. He watched as Sam got out first, and couldn't deny that she looked stunning, but Jane and Rigsby's reactions were priceless. Rigsby watched as VanPelt got out of the cab and swore his eyes were about to pop out of his head, but he went over to her anyway stumbling over his words but finally managed to get out that she looked nice. VanPelt blushes a light pink as she and Rigsby made their way into the restaurant, but stayed in his place next to Sam as they watched Jane and Lisbon with interest. Jane seemed unfazed to help her out of the cab, but the second her entire body came into view it was like he couldn't blink if his life depended on it. He raked his eyes over her and as she took a step forward, he stumbled but bounced back with his charming smile ushering her into the restaurant. As he passed Sam and Cho though, he whispered something to Sam and hurried to catch up with Lisbon.

"What did Jane say?" Cho asked confused.

"Oh just that Teresa's hair's down. That's all…" she said as she winked at Cho, and then pulled him by the hand into the restaurant. _Look out Pat; you're not the only one with ideas._

I liked it, and hope you did too. 10 reviews and I'll get the next one up by Tuesday. More than 15 and I'll get one up tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I'm the most horrible author for waiting 5 MONTHS AND 1 DAY TO UPDATE! I know believe me, but read and let me know if my writing seems better and check out my other stories I've got on here. Byee :]

* * *

As the night dwindled, all the CBI team could do was laugh and drink. Wayne had worked up the nerve to ask Grace to dance with him, and they all pretend not to notice that they disappeared for some alone time a while ago. Sam on the other hand, noticed everything all night, just as Cho did.

They watched the way Jane's eyes seemed to linger on Lisbon's neck when she tilted her head back to laugh. At one particular moment, she leaned back and let out a sexy, throaty laugh, and they could see Jane squirm in his seat as his eyes doubled in size. Cho kept from laughing outright, but couldn't say the same for Sam. She choked on her drink and started coughing, but after being able to breathe again she shot Pat a mischievous smile that meant she saw his slip. After the laughter and commotion died down, Sam took advantage of a golden opportunity.

"Teresa, Pat, I'm getting kind of tired but am dying to walk around the city before I eventually go. Do you guys mind if I drag Cho along with me just for tonight?" she asked batting her eyelashes innocently, but Pat knew it was a scam to get him and Teresa alone. What surprised him the most though, was the fact that Lisbon answered before he even had the chance.

"it's ok Sam, you and Cho enjoy the night, we don't have to be in to work until about noon anyway" she said, and glanced over to Jane, feeling his stare burn into the side of her neck that made her feel nervous and excited at the same time. "I'm sure we'll find something to fill up our time"

"I'm sure you will…" Sam mumbled to Cho who smirked as they both got up to leave.

"See you tomorrow Boss, Jane. Enjoy your night" and they replied in like as he walked to meet Sam at the door.

As they watched the two leave the restaurant, Jane couldn't help but point out the obvious,

"She likes him you know. And he likes her"

"I know. They fit though don't they?" she asked as she turned to meet his eyes, and felt more than saw how much he really was focusing on her.

"They do fit, I just don't think they realized it's both what they really want right now" he commented, but they both picked up that the other was talking about the same 'them'.

"Maybe they do, but don't want to say anything. You know better than anyone how strong fear can be right?" she asked, no accusation in her voice, just mild curiosity as she looked down at his now bare ring finger. Her eyes snapped to his, but he was standing in front of her holding his hand out with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Care to dance my dear Lisbon? I promise I won't even step on your toes"

"As if that's ever much comfort" she offered sarcastically, but took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor where a country song was playing.

"Country Patrick really?" she said, letting his first name slip out and he gave her an adorably shy smile.

"Well Teresa, after your whole Taylor Swift secret being uncovered, I couldn't help but think this song was fitting in every sense" _even when it applies to me…_

_**There's a slow moon rising  
It's shining on your skin  
The way your body moves me  
I know there's no holdin' back  
No holdin' back**_

_**I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this  
I wouldn't be a man if a woman like you  
Was anything I could resist  
I'd have to be from another planet  
Where love doesn't exist  
I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this**_

As they swayed to the music, Lisbon rested her head lightly on Jane's shoulder, and could hear as well as feel his heartbeat. Just as she was starting to get comfortable, she felt his hands slip from the sides of her waist to encircle her entirely and bring her even closer to him. She stiffened for a second, and relaxed once again. Then she heard Patrick singing the song under his breath, and felt the words vibrate throughout her entire body and made her feel like the only women in the entire world for a moment. She felt his breath on her neck, and couldn't help but let a content sigh escape her lips.

_**I'd have to be from another planet  
Where love doesn't exist  
I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like**_

_**Roll with me baby all night long  
Soul to soul with me baby all night long**_

_**I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this  
I wouldn't be a man if a woman like you  
Was anything I could resist  
I'd have to be from another planet  
Where love doesn't exist  
I wouldn't be a man if I didn't feel like this**_

As the song came to an end, Patrick felt more than saw that she was trying to distance herself both emotionally and physically and tried to put a stop to it before they did the whole '1 step forward 20 steps back' dance.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear as he held her to him firmly but gently, "Don't do that, don't go there. One dance, that's all this is. Please don't make it something horrible in your mind" he pleaded, and as her green eyes met his bright blue ones, she couldn't help but surrender.

"Okay" she whispered.

"Good. It's getting late, want a ride home?" he offered, and held his hand out to her once again, but this time the gestured seemed to be intimate and familiar instead of awkward and frightening.

Instead of offering a verbal reply, she took his hand and threaded their fingers together as he led her out of the restaurant.

* * *

As Patrick pulled into Lisbon's driveway, he didn't feel the normal anxiousness and nervousness that usually kicked in around Lisbon and her home; her sanctuary.

"You wanna come in and watch a movie or something?" she asked slightly hopeful.

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea. But I'll see you tomorrow ok?" he said, and saw the way pain flickered over her face before she had a chance to mask it.

"Oh ok, I'll uh... Goodnight Jane" and immediately got out of his car, noticing the way she reverted back to using his last name instead of his first.

"Teresa!" he called through his window, but saw how her stride was one of determination to get her into her home. _And I was the one that told her not to go there. Damn..._

As he saw her close her door behind her, he couldn't help but feel as if he just made the worst decision of his life in that moment. he drove off slowly, planning a way to talk to her tomorrow without causing more damage than he already did.

Teresa was glad that she had made it inside her door before she let any tears fall at all. She knew it was stupid to cry over him declining to come in, but it stung more because this was the only time she ever offered instead of him inviting himself in. as she made her way to her bedroom, she shed her clothes just like her emotions and focused solely on getting through the night before even considering facing him tomorrow afternoon. _  
_


	5. Chapter 5

I know, I suck as an author, but I'm having things fly at me b/c school is starting again soon. This might be the last chapter of the actual story, idk, but I will have an epilogue/ new chapter if you do want it within the next 1-3 days (and no I'm not lying!)Review to tell me to continue or end it, I need help!

Do me a favor and make a Tumblr and follow me by going to my link that's on my profile b/c I feel like a loner with 1 follower, plus you can contact me and ask me for more L/J stories or my other pairings that you'll find on my profile too :]

* * *

Tomorrow afternoon turned into a week. As the week went on, Lisbon was able to avoid Jane at all costs. She would pair him with Cho or Rigsby, but never said his name and that baffled him. Anytime she assigned jobs it was "Rigsby take him and interview…" or "Cho interview Mrs… and make sure he doesn't get in the way" but never once did she say 'Jane'. He understood that she was upset at him for declining her offer to come into her home, but he didn't think that that warranted total alienation and dismissal on his part. He was getting tired of her attitude towards him, and every time he made his way to talk to her, she was either on the phone or just said 'Get out'.

Whenever she told him to get out, she never looked up once and if he didn't listen she was actually able to successfully able to ignore him to the point where he would give up and leave defeated. After the last three attempts today just to get her attention and failing miserably, Jane plopped on his couch and stared at Elvis while the rest of the team looked on with looks ranging from pity to confusion to amusement, and it was starting to grate on his already frazzled nerves. He jumped up and startled them before firing questions their way.

"What exactly is amusing about me falling onto my couch?" He was met with the three agents laughing at him and that made him even more upset.

Cho decided it was his place to try and explain what Sam had done before leaving yesterday.

"Look man, I talked to Sam yesterday and she told me everything. Stop attacking Lisbon in such an obvious way and try to be subtle. Your attempts to talk to her are pathetic and we all feel for you"

"How does Sam know how I feel, I haven't even talked to her except for the whole 'Bye and be a man Pat' goodbye from her"

Cho shrugged his shoulders and turned to his work while VanPelt got up to get coffee and Rigsby continued to stare at him baffled.

"What Rigsby?"

"Just wondering if you realized that you just admitted to wanting Lisbon in broad daylight to us" he said and grinned as VanPelt snickered and Cho went back to paperwork shaking his head.

"I did not admit…"

"Dude, seriously? If you're gonna lie at least give it a better try" and with that he made his way to the kitchen, leaving a stunned Jane in his wake.

Standing there watching them go about their business as he contemplated how forward he had been made him cringe and drop himself back on his couch. _Why can't we discuss things like mature adults… Even I'm willing to act like one for the sake of conversation. _The object of his current train of thought and his affections came out for what looked like a much need caffeine boost when she noticed everyone stop and stare at her outright.

"Can I help you, or did you all win the lottery and decide not to work anymore?" she asked irritably.

"Well when you mention it…" Jane piped up, seeing an opportunity for her to speak to him without giving him the cold shoulder.

"No? Fine, I'll be in my office" she said as she pointedly ignored Jane and made her way to get coffee and promptly return to her office.

Jane knew a brush off when he saw one, but decided that he wasn't going to try and give her space to work it out herself any longer. He was suffering just as much as she was, but hid it much better. Bouncing off his couch like a spazzed out cat, he jumped to follow her, and almost turned around when she slammed the door behind her that just happened to catch his foot and make him swear softly under his breath and glare at the back of her head.

"Out" she said before returning to her paperwork, but this time actually looked up and realized that she had just made a big mistake.

"Lisbon, do you have a minute?" To anyone else it would have sounded like a simple inquiry, but something in his voice left little to no discussion about what she would be doing now.

Her green eyes meet stormy blue ones that seemed to hold only resentment and she winced when she realized that they were having _that _conversation in the middle of the day, with the team watching in what they thought was a discrete manner. Blowing out an exasperated breath, she asked a redundant question that even she thought was dumb,

"Do we have to talk about this?"

Jane almost laughed at the sheer will that she was exercising just to get him to drop this specific conversation, but he was done pretending to play by her rules.

"No Teresa we can't. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings"

"Jane, you didn't its fine, really. I get it, believe me"

"This is a Patrick-Teresa conversation, not a Lisbon-Jane one" he reminded her, and her cheeks flamed as she realized that he implied it to be of a more intimate nature.

"I did hurt you, but for all the reasons you don't know"

"_Patrick, _I'm fine. Just drop it" she stressed his first name, and it made him angry to think she was mocking everything that he was trying to get her to understand.

"No I won't. I want you to understand that I only said no because it was an act to _protect _you, not hurt you"

She sat and looked at him as if he had grown a second head, "Protect me? From what?"

"From me. You know that I have feelings for you, but I knew that if we were going to do this right, I wanted it to be me that asked you to dinner, not the team trying to leave us alone" he answered as he paced in front of her desk, a habit that she seemed to find adorable in the moment, despite the talk they were having.

"I wanted you to feel special and loved, not like I had to be there" he continued, and Teresa felt her stomach drop. _He just said 'loved'. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in…_

As he turned to her, he noticed that she didn't seem to be paying too much attention to him anymore, and he instead focused on what she wasn't doing, rather than what she was. For starters, she was trying to take very large, deep breathes that just resulted in smaller shorter ones and her cheeks were once again a lovely pink that made him want to hug her so it remained on her beautiful face.

"You ok Teresa? You seem kind of flushed my dear…" he said smirking as her blush deepened, and she let her head drop on her already crossed arms on her desk. She replied, but it was muffled by her arms.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak mumble"

"I said I surrender ok? You caught me, I was hurt that you didn't want to come in, but I brushed it aside and said that it was better in the end"

"Will you go out with me?" he asked abruptly, and Teresa almost fell out of her chair trying to look at him and he just ended up looking perplexed at the problems she was having.

She continued to stare at him, and it was starting to make him nervous.

"If you don't that's ok…"

"OK"

"I mean, don't feel obligated to…"

"I said ok…"

"I guess I accept that you don't-"

"Patrick!" she exclaimed, and he stopped to look at her once again, wondering what her problem was.

"What?" he asked, totally unaware of her participation in their conversation.

"I already said ok"

"Ok?"

"Yeah ok"

"Ok…"

"If you keep repeating things I'm going to say no"

"No don't! Ok, ok is good" he said more to himself than her and it amused her to where she couldn't hide her laugh.

Getting that familiar spark of mischief back in his eyes was both comforting and scary at the same time. She backed her chair into her desk as he came around to spin her to face him, hands resting on her armrests as he leaned close to her. His breath brushed across her forehead and she had to duck her head to avoid him seeing just how much he affected her. He brought his hand up to lift her chin just until their eyes met, and he made a move as if to kiss her, only to bypass her lips to whisper in her ear, pretending not to notice the look of disappointment cross her face.

"Keep laughing at my expense Ms. Lisbon" he whispered, his lips brushing the outer shell of her ear, and he heard her sharp intake of breath as a sign that this was what she wanted.

"I may enjoy teasing you over little things" he said and leaned closer to her, "but make no mistake, on our date" he paused for dramatic affect and got it when he heard more than felt her pulse jump.

"It's my job to please you, in any way, shape, or form that your mind…" he stopped to give her a once over that made her blush return full force, "_body, _and soul desire"

With that, he strode confidently out of her office and went to lie on his couch while the rest of the team looked on in obvious confusion due to his sudden departure. He ignored them, but snuck a glance through the open blinds of Lisbon's office, and laughed quietly to himself as he saw her turn her chair back to face her desk and drop her head on her folded arms once again. _Mission Accomplished. _


End file.
